


Connor's Note

by StrawbaerryJay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: CONNOR WAS SICK AND HE NEEDED HELP NOT TO BE REJECTED, idk if any archive warnings apply, sorry about the shit grammar, suicide itself is not mentioned, suicide note, this had been a PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawbaerryJay/pseuds/StrawbaerryJay
Summary: Okay so, I started to wonder what Connor would actually put in a suicide note and this happened.I'd like to point out that I typed in the style that I thought he would type in and I do not write like this normally. I'm not calling him stupid, I'm just saying.





	Connor's Note

to whoever the fuck reads this

okay heres the thing that no one seems to bother to mention when youre growing up and that’s life fucking sucks. at the end of the day everything fucking sucks and no matter how much to try to fucking change it nothing ever changes because no one else but you will give a fuck in the end. even if I tried to get better my dad would just fucking ignore any sort of progress and my mom would still whine about how her little boy is like a fucking forest fire ready to destroy everything. not to mention that zoe is probably the worst because she FUCKING KNOWS. shes always fucking known that something wasnt right and that something just wasnt adding up with me and that I needed help. dad would never fucking listen to me if I said that I think that I might have some sort of mental issue going on and my own fucking sister knew that and would never actually try to help me if I went to him and asked to go to therapy because he wouldnt listen because zoe or my mom wouldnt have my fucking back during the whole thing. at the end of the day people look at us because were the PERFECT FUCKING EXAMPLE of what a family should be. we have money, a mom, dad, older son, and a younger daughter who plays in the fucking school jazz band. I feel like thats what the kind in the computer lab saw. a perfect fucking family who had their shit together with me fucking pinned to the side ready to wreak havoc, and you know what? im sick of being that guy in my life. i am sick and fucking tired of being the fuck up in everyones lives because maybe thats why they fucking hate me and wont take my fucking side when I argue with my dad about things that might actually be wrong or everything I saw gets lost in translation because im high all the time. though the only reason I ever really get high anymore is so I wont be so fucking angry anymore because im fucking tired. im so fucking tired at this point.

                                                                                                                                                                sincerely, me


End file.
